Danny Phantom and the Shadow Kingdom
by g1rldraco7
Summary: Who knew that there was another realm beside the ghost one? Read as Danny takes on the shadow beasts as they try to take over our realm!
1. Meeting Lucaro

**Meeting Lucaro  
**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.  
Just the plot though, Anyway enjoy :)**

It was a normal morning for Danny Fenton enjoying a bowl of cereal.  
He wondered why his parents never figured out he was a ghost, but why worry  
Everything was quiet until his dad came in with another weird invention.

"Here is the answer to catch all those wild ghost animals The Jack Fenton Animal Splicer!"

He said with excitement which for once didn't give off sparks or attack anything random.  
Danny and Jazz looked at the contraption with confused looks since it looked like an animal carrier.  
He sighed regretting asking his father how the machine works to catch ghosts.

" So dad how does this thing help catch ghost animals?"

" Glad you asked son I downloaded the DNA signature of every ghost animal we have cataloged in the computer. It'll track and contain any ghost animal it encounters. If the beast tries to escape it splices the DNA into a nearby object preventing it from escaping."

Danny was shocked usually his father's machines backfire by either letting it escape of increase his powers.  
He grabbed his school bag and headed for school unaware of the impending doom lurking in the shadows.  
Danny watched the school bus pass by stuffed with the students and just chuckled at the predicament.  
He checked for anyone who could see him and when he spotted none, he became a ghost and flew to school.

Far away in another dimension there lay a kingdom in ruins inhabited by sinister, demonic creatures lay waiting to find a new home to inhabit.  
The leader was a huge wolf demon covered in a metallic black fur coat, eerie yellow eyes, gleaming white teeth and red claws ready to tear through anything.

" Soon the rise of the shadow beasts will come and we'll have our revenge!"

He howled and the whole colony howled as they crossed into the human world in their shadow forms.  
Danny arrived at school unnoticed in his ghost form except for his two best friends waiting for him Sam and Tucker.  
As the trio walked down the hallway toward the lockers Danny unloaded his worries.

" You won't believe what invention my dad today. He made a device that tracks ghosts animals and binds them to random objects if they tried to escape. Like the animal will stay still just to use the thing."

" Well it doesn't sound like a bad idea if you're rescuing people from a stampede. You should try it out when you're on your rounds."

She said smiling imagining her crush running around catching ghost animals carrying the said device.

" Yeah and if it breaks you have me to fix and calibrate it. Besides it'll be cool to see trap beasts and speaking of beasts."

He motioned to the jerk quarterback known as Dash walking around the corner pushing students out of his way.  
Danny was relieved that the bully didn't spot him until he saw everyone run and scream bloody murder as black shadows raced down the hallway.  
Soon the shadows formed into huge black creatures with sharp horns, claws, spikes and teeth snarling at potential victims.  
Danny closed his locker and signaled his friends to leave so he would have more room to fight that is.

" Sam, Tucker get out while you can I'll handle these punks!"

" Are you nuts you'll be torn apart!"

" I'll be fine just make sure everyone is outside and unharmed."

Sam and Tucker ran outside making sure no one was wounded or hurt from the attack.  
Danny phased into his ghost form and fired energy blasts at the shadow beasts while students ran outside.  
The beasts howled in pain and lunged for him but he became intangible in time as they crashed through the walls of the school.  
The students were cheering for the ghost as they watched the fight through a hole in front of the school.  
While Danny fought his parents arrived and used the Fenton Animal Splicers which launched silver nets on all the shadow beasts with ease.  
As the dust cleared the leader walked from amongst the rubble unharmed in front of Danny.

" Very impressive ghost boy you may have caught my pack unguarded, but you'll find that I'm not your average wolf."

" I don't care what you think, but your going down fuzzball!"

Danny aimed the Fenton thermos at the huge wolf ready to suck him in, but the thermos didn't react replying _"Data not found unable to catch unknown creature."_

Danny kept trying to get it to work, but ended up glaring at the wolf.

" ALRIGHT FURBALL WHAT DID YOU DO AND I WANT ANSWERS NOW!"

" Temper temper ghost boy. My name is Lucaro and I'm not a ghost wolf that you're accustomed to. I am a shadow wolf from a race of shadow creatures that were around before ghosts. We have come here to start our new kingdom and thrive once again."

" Listen Lucaro this my home and humans as well. If you want to rule this world you'll have to go through me first!"

" I thought this would be easy, but have it your way feel the wrath of Lucaro the shadow wolf!"

Danny took in the sight of his opponent, the fur was a glossy metallic black. Blood red horns curved on his head like a bull ready to gore.  
Blood red claws sharp as steel barely scratched the ground as he walked with such grace and thick muscles forming.  
The face framed eerie yellow eyes and sharp gleaming white teeth ready to tear anything aimed at Danny for the moment.  
One minute they were circling each other, the next minute both were countering and dodging each others attacks.

As they fired energy blasts one of the animal splicers landed near their fight signaling it was about to go off.  
Both turned as a bright light filled the area with a surge of energy making them see nothing as the area was engulfed.  
When the light faded and dust cleared Danny slowly got up and looked around not seeing the shadow wolf.  
Shrugging he walked toward the entrance of the school confused as everyone had terrified looks on their faces.  
He looked into a mirror shard and was shocked by what he saw and let out a howl of anguish.  
There stood a wolf demon in halfway form as Danny's parents aimed their weapons at him.

" Alright wolf boy why are you here and where is my son!"

" Listen I didn't cause this it was a pack of shadow creatures that did this. I was fighting their leader when the animal splicer came towards us and then I..i..ROAR!"

He roared in pain as his body twisted and shifted into the full shadow wolf form.  
Metallic black and white fur covered his body from head to toe like a suit of armor.  
Metallic green claws grew from his fingers and toes with some blood leaking out.  
Bones cracked and stretched at unnatural lengths to accommodate his new form.

Sharp teeth grew and blood red horns curled out of his head like a bull.  
In all his glory there was Danny as a shadow wolf with the difference in color.  
His parents fired green nets and energy blasts which he dodged with ease and astounding speed.  
He landed outside in front of Sam and Tucker smiling at their reactions.  
Danny smirked as black shadows enveloped both of them and all three vanished from the scene.

**TBC...?**


	2. Discovery

**Discovery**

At the currently empty home of the Fentons Danny reappeared with Sam and Tucker in his room still smiling at his friends reaction.  
After all this time being best friends, they didn't recognize him since he was black and white with green eyes.  
He slowly walked around them in a circle wondering what their next move is and trying to keep his instincts down  
Tucker kept searching through his PDA for a way out or how to fight, but nothing came up useful for them to use..  
Finally Sam stood in front of the wolf while Tucker was frozen wondering if Sam was crazy, brave or both.

" I don't know how you knew where Danny lives, or how you got us here, but you will pay for what you did!

" Sam are you crazy or something? Do you want to get us killed?"

"Wow I can't believe that my best friends don't recognize me. I feel offended and yet awed at the same time."

Sam walked slowly toward the wolf and looked into his green eyes.  
The wolf just smiled and wagged his tail in a friendly manner seeing her lovely eyes  
She saw the same friendly look every time and backed away.

" Danny? Is that you? What happened and why did you bring us here?"

" Wowwowwow...this is our Danny? No wonder we weren't attacked."

" OOOkay the reason I brought you here is because I think I became a shadow beast. It all happened when I was fighting the leader inside the school. He's name was Lucaro."

" A Shadow Beast?"

" Yeah the shadows in the hallway were shadow beasts. Then I was face to face with the leader. My thermos didn't work so we started and them my dad's animal splicer landed towards and the next thing I knew I turned into this."

" Well at least we know what we're up against. So far my PDA hasn't found any info on shadow beasts."

" He said that the shadow beasts were around before ghosts. There probably was a record, but it either was erased or no one was around to record the history. How sad."

" Wait wouldn't Frostbite have anything about this. I mean he knew about that map to all the ghost portals."

" Well it's worth a try maybe he can reverse what happened. So it looks like we're visiting Frostbite."

**So our heroes are off to see their old friend Frostbite to find answers about the shadow beasts.**


	3. Rose

**Rose**

So our heroes decided it was best to ask Frostbite about the Shadow Beats since he's one of the oldest ghosts.  
As Sam and Tucker were loading the ghost cruiser to prepare to visit Frostbite, Danny was trying out his new shadow powers.  
He was staring at some empty boxes his eyes glowing bright green suddenly the boxes covered in green flames.  
Nothing, but ashes remained he smirked proud he learned another power in such a short time.

" Cmon Fido we have to see if we can change you back."

" Do you really want to stay a shadow wolf?"

" So far it's pretty cool. I see and hear everything better. I feel great except for one thing."

" What's that you want to enter a dog show?"

" NO WAY! It's the fleas I can't stand them." He finished scratching with his hind leg.

Sam sighed as she opened a small box removing a flea collar made by her family's company.  
She walked up behind Danny and placed it on his neck with a wicked grin on her face.  
It wasn't a normal one it was a mechanical one with a green light on the side which looked furturistic.  
It beeped and made Danny stop scratching as he smiled and wagged his tail in relief.  
Of course Danny started freaking out trying to remove the device only to get shocked by it.

" HAHA Very funny guys I don't like collars now GET IT OFF NOW!" Yelping as he shocked again frowning.

" It's a shock and flea collar in one. You won't have to scratch and can be trained at once."

" Ummm what happens when Danny becomes human again?"

" FINE! it stays on BUT the second I become human it's gone. Let's go I feel weird wearing this thing."

The Fenton Portal opened and off they went with a hard push and soon they were in the Ghost Zone.  
Luckily the location of Frostbite was already programmed into the cruisers navigational system so they won't get lost.  
They arrived at the realm of the Far frozen admiring the ice and snow coming upon Frostbite.  
He was showing a group of his tribe an ice sculpture of Danny fighting Pariah.  
The cruiser landed and the trio walked out toward Frostbite leading a small group.  
Frostbite turned around wondering why the group looked frightened smiling.  
Until his gaze came upon Danny as a shadow wolf past memories filled his mind.

" YOU! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE! Well no matter I'll take you down Lucaro!" He yelled firing a wave of ice spikes.

Sam and Tucker jumped out of the way while Danny used his heat vision to melt the spikes.

" Frostbite STOP That's Danny not Lucaro!"

" Frostbite it's me Danny the Savior of the ghost zone!"

Frostbite stopped his attacks and walked slowly toward him in-case the wolf attacked.  
He noticed the differences and saw the D with the inner P emblem on his chest seeing he made a mistake.

F" Oh I'm so sorry savior. What happened to you? Let's go and rest while you explain."

So he lead the trio to rest and Danny explained what happened.  
When the explanation was done Frostbite sighed as he explained why he attacked.

" It's true before ghosts there were shadow creatures. Lucaro was the leader and he was the reason Pariah Dark looks the way he does now."

" WOW He took one Pariah by himself! No wonder Danny had a hard time fighting him his first time."

" Thanks for the confidence boost Tuck."

" What I don't get is why are the shadow creatures coming out now?"

" After Pariah was sealed away Lucaro and his race were treated as royalty. Every ghost would worship him as a god."

" So basically all the attention went to his head and he became corrupted."

" That's half right savior. Actually it has to do with his mate."

" He had a girlfriend?"

" Her name was Rose. She was the personal guard of Pariah at the time. She was pure breed ghost wolf. Very deadly and no one could match her. The story goes one day she walking in the forest when saw Lucaro was being hunted. She helped him escape and that's when their love affair. What happens next is very sad and it'll be a long story.

**TBC...?**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I hope you like this chapter.  
If it's short I apologize my birthday is coming up.  
So I'll try to write more chapters so enjoy and peace enjoy :P Rose**


	4. Paradise

**Paradise**

**Now the story you are about to read is being told in a third person point of view.  
This will explain why Lucaro hates ghosts so much.  
Their werewolf forms exactly like Jon Talbain from Dark Stalkers  
(He's my favorite character and he's hot for a werewolf)  
Also it will be long and in two parts so Enjoy :)**

It was a beautiful day the sun shining, birds chirping as Rose walked into the forest enjoying her day off.  
She was Pariah Dark's body guard being the strongest ghost wolf.  
Her coat was black and red with lavender eyes and red nails to match.  
She also had a human form a teenage girl with black and red streaked hair in a ponytail with the same eye color.

She wore a black tight shirt with a wolf head, black shorts with a lavender stripe on the sides and red boots with lavender laces to match.  
Her wolf ears twitched as she heard a growl followed by angry yells of soldiers fill the once quiet and peaceful air.  
She ran toward the ruckus becoming intangible so no one would notice and she gasped at the scene.  
Soldiers surrounded a shadow wolf beast with a metallic black coat, crimson nails and horns curled on his head with yellow eyes to finish him off.  
Rose knew he wouldn't make it out alive so she turned human and made herself known making them back off knowing of her and her reputation.

" Lady Rose forgive us for disturbing you we were chasing this chicken killer."

" I can see that, but it's not up to you to kill him, Pariah has that authority not you, I will see to it he is punished."

She finished giving Lucaro a look that read _'Stay quiet and follow me unless you want to die!'_  
Lucaro snorted and started following her leaving the guards to return to the village.  
When they were out of range of anyone Rose smiled as she changed to her wolf form making Lucaro gasp with shock.

" Your welcome by the way. What's your name handsome?"

" My name is Lucaro and I wasn't asking for it. I had it under control."

" Suuuure you did. You look like you need a friend. My name is Rose by the way."

" Yeah well looks can be deceiving. Still why help me. I'm a shadow beast nothing more than a slave to ghosts thanks to Pariah."

" I happen to be his body guard. I agree though he shouldn't treat the shadows beast as slaves."

" You probably heard this, but I think you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

" I feel the same way about you. You're not a jerk like that Dashound Pariah keeps trying to set me up with." She shuddered with disgust.

" Is he that ghost tiger Pariah has around all the time?"

" Yes what a creep! He's self-centered, egotistical and perverted!"

" Why does he want you together?" He asked as his rage started building up.

Pariah wants to make a breed of powerful ghost animal. He figures by breeding a ghost tiger and wolf it'll make some super ghost animal that's unstoppable."

" That sucks he wants to use you for a greedy purpose."

" The last thing I want to be mated to is a tiger. I rather be mated to you." She blushed realizing what she said out loud.

" You read my mind and heart. You do know mating season is coming up?"

" Of course good thing Pariah doesn't know it's two weeks away."

" I have a proposition for you. If you can teach me to have a human form, we'll be mates and you won't have to worry about Dashound anymore. Deal?"

" You have a deal. We'll meet here until it's mating season to train."

So that began their affair and ach day Rose would meet Lucaro started to learn quickly of course he still had to hide the wolf ears and tail.  
So far he was a teenage boy with shoulder length metallic black hair and yellow eyes.  
He wore a white t-shirt with blue pants and black boots with red laces to match.  
Also they both had a werewolf form with Lucaro wearing just black pants with a red belt while Rose wore lavender shorts.

As the days went by Rose and Lucaro grew closer and closer learning likes and dislikes.  
Finally the day came they would be mated for life, the sun was setting as Lucaro waited for Rose.  
A blur of black and red tackled Lucaro to the ground licking his face lovingly from her heat.  
He gently pushed back Rose noticing her intoxicating lavender eyes filled with lust and love matching his own.

They nuzzled each others faces until she walk forward a bit presenting herself to him.  
He growled in lust as he began walking toward her and mounting her quickly.  
She whimpered loudly as he licked her neck with fever until he thrusted inside of her heat.  
His forearms kept her in place as he thrusted slow relishing in her heat and scent.

She panted wanting him to thrust harder and move back, but she held in place.  
She released a soft whine which signaled Lucaro to move faster.  
Once his forearm grip loosened Rose moved back onto him making him growl with want and need.  
They kept going until it was nearly time for the sun to rise.

Lucaro bit Rose's neck as they climaxed and howled their release and both collapsed having no strength to move.  
Lucaro lovingly licked her neck and snuggled into her panting from their intimate connection.  
Both were pleased and satisfied as they fell asleep not knowing they were being watched the whole time.

**TBC?**

**PHEW! My brain hurts after typing that. Okay this is part 1.  
Part two will explain what happens and don't hate me if you don't like it.  
Review and let me know if i need to change anything.  
No problem at all. Peace Out :P**


	5. Trouble in Paradise

**Trouble in Paradise**

**(To clear up any confusion Lucaro and Rose's human forms are exactly like Danny and Sam except for the different hair and eye color.  
I have a new character here and you'll see her soon enough Enjoy)**

The sun rise indicating morning shining on the two lovers fast asleep basking in the warm sunlight.  
It wasn't until afternoon Rose slowly opened her eyes feeling complete.  
She tried getting until she remembered last night seeing Lucaro snoring on her back.  
She smiled until her face dropped realizing what time it was.

She never made it to the castle Pariah probably sending out soldiers to find her and bring her back home.  
She noticed Lucaro still embedded in her so she pulled herself off him causing her to yelp in pain laying on her side.  
Lucaro jolted up looking around until he saw Rose on her side so he walked up to her and licked her face lovingly.

" You shouldn't have moved."

" It's your fault you had to be so well equipped."

" You weren't complaining last night or did you forget you pushed yourself onto me more."

" SHUTUP! Never mind it was worth the wait. So now you can walk around as a human like me."

" Now that we're mated Dashound can't get you anymore."

" Everything will work out, but right now I need to get back before Pariah realizes I'm gone."

" Allow me to help you there."

Shadows enveloped Lucaro and Rose like a thick fog and soon both were gone.  
Inside the castle Pariah was stuck in an early meeting not noticing Rose wasn't beside him.  
He listening to peace treaties and trades from other lands to be sure they were correct and intact.  
On the left side was Dashound fuming that Rose was taken by a lowly shadow creature.

Yes it was him that followed her everyday watching her train and mate with the shadow wolf.  
He grinned realizing that Rose could never be with Lucaro in the open for Pariah would have them both killed.  
So he thought of a plan to make sure Rose would be his and Lucaro would be gone for good.  
Slowly shadows rose through the cracks of the castle walls in the meeting room.

Lucaro and Rose touched noses before Lucaro vanished leaving Rose to rest besides the chair Pariah was sitting in.  
Pariah yawned and turned to his right seeing Rose sleeping with her ears twitching for anything suspicious.  
He grinned and stroked her head softly while on the left Dashound growled softly smelling the stink of a shadow wolf radiating off Rose.  
One thing no one knew was that when shadow beasts mate both partners gained the ability to talk to each other telepathically.  
The meeting ended with Pariah finishing with a surprise of his own to celebrate everything being in correct order.

" So we're all agreed no wars as long as the trades and treaties stay valid. Now for the final announcement I am throwing a ball for the union and peace of our nations. Bring a date if you can it's optionally and see you then."

All the nation leaders nodded and left the room leaving Pariah walking toward his throne room with Dashound and Rose following behind him.

" Great meeting my lord looks like things will run more smoothly."

" You were awake during the whole thing? I was half asleep."

" Figures only lazy people sleep during important meetings."

" You mind repeating that Dashound I was half asleep as well!"

Dashound gulped realizing he just called Pariah while Rose stifled her laughing.

" I didn't you my lord. Only other people not as powerful and worthy as you."

" That's what I thought you said. There's nothing more I am going to retire to my quarters both you have fun until dinner."

He finished walking to his room shutting the door with Dashound smirked walking alongside Rose.

" Since we have time off how about you and me get something for lunch?"

" Suddenly I lost my appetite. I'm going to explore outside until dinner."

" Since the ball is coming why you and me go together?"

" Sorry I have a date already. Why don't you ask Pauline she'd do anything for you and I mean do anything!"

She finished running off to run outside the castle to start her patrol and morning rounds for the day.  
Dashound roared as he made his way to the dining area scaring anyone out of his way.  
Most of the servants were preparing lunch cowering and moving aside as Dashound entered.  
He reached a table and changed to his human form. He looked the typical football quarterback.  
Short blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles along his nose to complement the strong features.

**(Yes he looks exactly like Dash LOL)**

A plate piled with fresh meat and fruit with wine was placed in front of him and started gorging.  
Being a tiger he consumed alot of meat which was no problem for the forests had plenty of animals to hunt for food.  
As he ate another ghost tiger arrived purring as she saw him and her name was Pauline.  
She changed to her human form as well seeing her plate already set the same as Dashound's.

She was the most attractive girl anyone has seen having the figure of a cheerleader.  
Her long black hair in a brain, light blue eyes and her tanned skin made any guy crazy just looking at her.**(Yeah this is Paulina :/makes gagging noises)  
**Her eyes were only set for Dashound although it annoyed her that he wanted Rose more.  
So she sat down started a chat with Dashound despite the chewed up chunks of meat in his mouth.

" Hello Dashound nice day isn't it?"

" Hey Pauline."

" So I heard Pariah is throwing a ball for the successful meeting today. Do you have a date yet?"

" No I wanted to ask Rose, but she's taken."

" How about you and me go together? She can't stand me so maybe it could make her jealous?"

" Sounds good. I'll pick you up and we'll turn heads."

He finished with meat hanging off his face as he licked his lips clean  
Pauline sighed happily even though he had no idea Pauline like him alot.  
Rose was enjoying resting under a tree still drained from last night.  
She sent Lucaro a mental message about the upcoming ball.

He agreed to go with her as her date since no one ever saw his human form.  
So he had to learn how to dance since the ball was next week or so he assumed.  
He asked around if anyone knew where to get dance lessons.  
The only name that came up was Frostbite of the Far Frozen.

So Lucaro set off to find Frostbite both him and Rose unaware of what's going to happen.  
It was an hour before dinner when Dashound arrived at Pariah's door in his tiger form.  
Pariah was reading treaty documents when a knock interrupted his thoughts.

" Come in."

" My lord if you a moment."

" Yes Dashound is it about Rose?"

" You know me too well. I wondering if you could arrange that me and Rose to be married?"

" HMMMMMM that would be easier. Of course we'll announce it at the ball next week. Until keep it to yourself I want to surprise Rose and everyone else."

" Don't worry she'll be in one hell of a shock!"

**To Be Continued...?**

**OH NO! I hoped you're just as shocked as I am.  
I wanted to make it more interesting and here it is.  
I feel really bad for Rose and Lucaro.  
What will they do and will Dashound reveal he saw them together?  
Find out in the next chapter Peace Out :P**


	6. Another Obstacle

**Another Obstacle**

**Okay here is part 3. I hope you're hooked because this next part will blow your mind wide open.  
I hope you got the descriptions of the characters so far.  
It took awhile, but I got everything planned out so enjoy :)**

The peace ball was approaching fast and Lucaro was barely getting the dancing right.  
Frostbite kept his cool due to the shadow wolf have two left feet and was clumsy.  
It was slow, but he was able to get the loves right so he wouldn't look stupid.  
Frostbite and Lucaro became friends of course even planning on how to remove Pariah.

" It's quite simple we have the Sarcophagus of Sleep ready. All you need to do is weaken Pariah enough to get him inside and we free everyone of his reign of terror."

" An excellent plan. Not bad for a ghost. thank you for the dance lessons."

" Who are you taking to the peace ball anyway?"

" I trust you so...it's Rose Pariah's personal guard."

" YOU AND ROSE! I thought she was with Dashound?"

" Oh please she can't stand that bastard. Besides I beat him to being her mate."

" You do realize if Pariah finds out you'll both be killed."

" That's why we need the Sarcophagus of Sleep! With him out of the way me and Rose can be together."

" I suppose you have plans for Dashound as well."

" We'll lock him in a cage with Pauline and sent it someplace far away where no one can hear you scream."

" So the signal for the plan is when you howl as you and Rose face off against Pariah?"

" Remember when I howl the shadow beasts will keep his soldiers busy while we send him to sleep for good. See you at the ball."

Lucaro waved goodbye to Frostbite feeling great now they had everything set.  
Of course they had no idea what was coming that would cramp their plans.  
Rose however was acting different than her usual self.  
She didn't drink any alcohol and no matter what she ate it ended up coming back up.

The only thing she could eat that didn't make her barf was berries and grass.  
She decided to see the castle doctor to make sure everything was okay with herself.  
The doctor was a black and gold ghost dragon named Doc since everyone called him that.  
Even though he was small, he was a force to be reckoned with as a ghost dragon.  
He smiled as Rose entered since he was her doctor since she was little so he could be trusted with information.

" Hello Rose are you okay? You don't look so well."

" I haven't been feeling well and anything I eat I throw back up."

" Well let's see what's wrong just lay on the table and we'll check."

Rose jumped onto the table and layed still as the doctor moved his hands over her body glowing gold.  
After five minutes he helped her up and grinned from the results he found from the energy scan.

" Congratulations you're going to be a mother of 6 pups!"

" WHAT I'M PREGNANT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU MADE A MISTAKE!"

" Easy there no need to yell. My powers are never wrong. I'm guessing this wasn't planned?"

" No it wasn't, but how can I hide this from Pariah? I mean I haven't even told Lucaro."

" Is he a shadow wolf by any chance?"

" Yyes why?"

" Well from what I found you're going to have hybrid pups. Half shadow wolf, half ghost wolf. Stronger than any creature ever known. Between you and me I wish Pariah was gone."

" I agree he must be stopped. I trust you won't tell anyone about this. Don't worry I'll tell Lucaro."

" You have my word. I'd rather die than betray you. I wish you luck!"

Soon it was the night of the peace ball filled with a lot of ghosts were there in human form.  
Rose was in a black dress with red edges, her hair glossy and in a braid to keep clean.  
To finish her outfit she had red glass slippers with black heels that had a perfect shine to them.  
Dashound was dressed in a blue and white suit with white boots stuffing his face with different foods and a goblet of wine.

Pauline wore a lime green dress with black edges, her hair in a bun.  
She wore green glass slippers to finish it off despite them being uncomfortable.  
Rose had a plate of berries and grass and fruit with a goblet of water due to her being pregnant no alcohol.  
She kept looking toward the door waiting for Lucaro to arrive to dance with her for the evening.  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and there he was dressed in a red and black suit with black boots, his hair slicked back holding a purple rose.

" Would the lady like to dance?"

" Of course I will sir."

She took his hand as they went to the dance floor.  
First they waltzed as classical music filled the air.  
When only couples remained it was a slow dance.  
Rose sighed happily as she danced with Lucaro.

" When did you to learn to dance? I thought you couldn't?"

" I had help from a friend. Why were you eating garbage?"

" It was berries and top soil for your information."

" It's still garbage. Anyway I figured out a way to take down Pariah and free everyone. We can be together and start a family."

" Actually we have jumped ahead of schedule. I went to the doctor today and I'm..I'm...pregnant!"

"...What really? That's great I'm going to have a kid!"

" Actually we'll be having 6 pups, they will all be hybrids."

" I didn't think you could make me love you more than I do now."

Not caring their faces leaned closer ready to kiss when the music stopped and Pariah stepped onto the dance floor.

" I thank you all for coming to the peace ball thanks to hard work and a new age of prosperity will begin. Also I have an announcement I have arranged the marriage of one of my personal guards Dashound who will announce the lucky girl to be his bride!"

" So him and Pauline finally got together? It's about damn time!"

" Maybe now she'll stop saying I stole Dashound. She can have the bastard for all I care!"

" Thank you my lord. I'm really excited and I want you all to congratulate me and my future bride Rose!"

Soon everyone looked at Rose who was very pale and fainted in Lucaro's arms.  
Pauline was heartbroken, but her face showed anger and spite while Dashound smirked.  
Lucaro's glaring eyes glowed bright yellow full of rage aimed at the evil tiger! **TBC**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Oh man I thought things were going good now what are they to do?  
Don't worry they have a plan as long as no one finds out Rose is pregnant.  
Well I hope this tides you over until next time peace out :P**


	7. A Shadow Ending

**A Shadow Ending**

**Okay people this is where the story ends.  
The one Frostbite is telling our hero trio about.  
You'll find out in the end of this story which will be along time away.  
Enjoy this chapter sorry for the long update.**

" So that's what I know so far."

" Well what happened to Rose and Lucaro!"

" The last thing I remember is sealing Pariah into the Sarcophagus of Sleep. Lucaro stood there covered in blood his eyes glazed."

" I have a very bad feeling something happened to Rose.'

" He didn't say anything, but some of the ghosts couldn't find her body only a puddle of blood. Dashound and Pauline's bodies were really torn apart."

" So in few words or less she was killed. How sad."

" How would you feel if you lost the love of your life to a jealous jerk! I mean she had no interest in him and he killed her!"

" Well we don't know, but all the clues point to that, What happened to Lucaro?"

" I thought everything was okay he had the shadow beasts and ghosts build a shrine to Rose. Until he had the shadow beasts attack the ghosts."

" Wait he did that? Did he say why or anything!"

" No warning or nothing. I had found a spell to seal the beasts away in-case they would turn."

" You were the one who sent them away? No wonder you freaked out when you saw Danny in hos wolf form."

" I remember we were fighting in front of the shrine. As the spell finished a huge vortex appeared and sucked all the shadow beasts inside with Lucaro hanging onto the ground with his claws. When he was sucked in the pendant he was wearing fell off he screamed trying to get it back. The last thing he said was that one day he would escape and get revenge on those who betrayed him."

" What was so important about the pendant?"

" It was his and Rose's pendants. They were made in two pieces that would combine as one. Lucaro's was a black wolf and Rose's was a red wolf that combined it was two wolves leaping together in a circle."

" How sad the only thing he had left of her is her pendant. She was pregnant when she died which makes it depressing."

" Well I did manage to keep these safe."

A box made of ice appeared before them and opened revealing the two pendants he described.  
Even though it's been years the pendants were shiny and looked new as if they were just made.  
No sign of damage or erosion appeared anywhere as the sunlight gleamed off them.  
He picked up both pendants and handed them to Danny and Sam which confused them greatly.

" These are their pendants. The only thing left of the two who helped sealed Pariah in the first place. I want you both to have them."

" Really? Cool I would be honored to wear them even though Lucaro went off."

" These look very expensive. The detail on these are done very well."

" I have a question what did these two look like. The way they acted reminded me of Danny and Sam."

Frostbite sighed as he reached into the ice box and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to the three.  
Danny and Sam gasped as they saw that Rose and Lucaro's human form looked exactly as them with the difference in hair and eye color.  
Tucker just laughed at his friends reaction before returning the paper to Frostbite.  
Frostbite noticed the similarities and hoped Danny and Sam wouldn't end up like them

" Is there anyway to find out what made him change?"

" What about the shrine made for Rose? Since he had it made there has to be some information."

" Well that's not a bad place to start. Most of the information on shadow beasts were destroyed so the shrine is he only place to go. I'll show you how to get there. I can't go with you since it was built with traps to keep ghosts out."

So as Frostbite helped Tucker program the directions to the shrine into the ghost cruiser which had them arguing over which way was faster.  
Danny and Sam laughed not noticing the pendants were starting to glow as they hung around their necks respectfully.  
When everything was set our friends waved goodbye to Frostbite as they made their way to the shrine of Rose unaware of the events to follow.

**Okay here we are. So far so good for them I mean.  
Wonder what they'll find there and what's with the pendants glowing suddenly?  
If it doesn't sound good or you're confused just message me and I'll clear anything up.  
Peace Out Players :P**


	8. Resurrection

**Resurrection**

The ghost cruiser flew steadily toward the forgotten shrine which was a long way from any ghost areas**(Gee I wonder why XD anyway)**.  
As Tucker made sure the cruiser was running smoothly Sam was washing her hands in the small bathroom on board while focused on changing back.  
As Sam dried her hands the pendant she received started glowing brighter than before to being almost blinding.  
The red wolf's eyes turned purple and winked at her as if it was about to come alive before her in the ship.

She almost dropped it when she was enveloped in a wave of red and black before she could call for help.  
When the light faded she looked around raising her hand or what use to be her hand.  
She looked in the mirror to see a red and black ghost wolf staring right back stumbling onto the floor.  
She got up and walked on all fours no problem heading toward Danny who was trying to become human.  
She sat next to him and shook him to open his eyes to which he groaned in annoyance from the shaking.

" Danny wake up we have a big problem here!"

" YAWN Sam I was close to being human when you...AHHHH GHOST WOLF!"

He got into a battle stance growling loudly getting Tucker's attention.  
Tucker jumped from the driver's seat to Danny's side forgetting to put auto pilot on.

" HOW DID A GHOST WOLF GET ON THE SHIP! More importantly where is Sam!"

" You morons I am Sam!"

" Sam is that you? What happened?"

" I think the pendants Frostbite gave us changed me. I was in the bathroom when it happened."

" Great now you're both animals. Hey maybe we get through the temple quicker."

" Did you forget it has traps set for ghosts!"

" Maybe it won't me since I look like her."

As the three argued no one noticed they were nearing the shrine only no one was driving it.  
It started to shake as it dropped in altitude disrupting our three friends conversation.

" Wow the autopilot doesn't handle well does it?"

" Uh...oh I uhhhhh..."

" Please tell me you set autopilot?"

" Damn it Tucker why don't you pay attention!"

" Excuse me, but someone made me leave so relax I can handle this!"

He finished trying to balance the cruisers path out before they crashed into a rock.  
Then the shrine came into view as it slid in front of the area with minimal damage.  
Tucker, Danny and Sam walk out taking in the site of the now empty shrine.  
It looked like a small castle only worn and vines covering most of it showing time had past.

As they entered wall torches suddenly lit up as they walked further like instant lighting.  
The floor was covered in dust and rubble so far nothing happened or popped out.  
Danny figured since he was still in shadow form it prevented the traps from going off.  
As they reached the center a large statue was illuminated by a row or wall torches.

The statue was of Rose standing with a regal air to it even though her eyes were closed.  
Sam walked toward it noticing a plaque near the base covered in dirt and webs.  
She wiped it away until it gleamed by the glow of the torches reading the inscription.

_" Here lies Rose, the strongest ghost wolf ever known. Though her life was cut short, she was the perfect mate and would have been an excellent mother if not for Pariah and Dashound. May you rest in peace my beloved. Lucaro."_

Danny had tears streaming down his face leaving wet streaks on his fur only his eyes weren't green.  
They became yellow which means Lucaro took over when Sam started reading the engraving.  
Sam let some tears out as she held her paw over the paw print engraved next to the inscription.  
Suddenly the whole room shook as the statue started moving from it's place on the ground.

It grabbed Sam in a strong stone grip and brought her up eye level.  
The statue's eyes opened shooting lavender light into Sam's like an energy beam.  
The shaking stopped and Danny ran forward seeing Sam lying on her side the statue vanished.  
Tucker was hiding behind a large rock when the whole place shook.

Danny nudged her whimpering hoping she wasn't hurt.  
She slowly got up from the energy blast and faced him.  
While Sam had light lavender eyes Rose had dark lavender ones.  
Dark lavender met yellow images and memories flashed before them letting their minds come alive again.

" Rose?"

" Lucaro?"

**TBC**

**(Dodges arrows, fruit and rocks.) Back you animals! I will update!  
So short answer yes Rose's spirit has entered Sam's body just like how Lucaro and Danny are.  
Danny will be human soon and also Dashound and Pauline will come back as well.  
What happened to Rose will be explained, but not now it's too soon.  
Well enjoy until the next one. Peace out Players :P**


	9. Foul Play

**Foul Play**

**Sorry for the wait I was updating my other story.  
Well it looks like Lucaro and Rose are together again.  
What happened to her and what happens now? Read to find out.**

As Lucaro and Rose stared at each other, Tucker smiled seeing the two animals happy.  
Being apart for so long it felt like a dream that could end at any moment or movement.  
Their noses touched and a rush of love and emotion washed over them to confirm reality.  
That is until everything started shaking violently and rocks started falling to the ground.

" Uhhh not to interrupt, but the whole place is about to collapse and we'll be dead if we don't leave!"

Both wolves nodded as they grabbed Tucker and ran out followed by falling rocks and vines following right behind them.  
As they entered the cruiser all three saw the castle crumble causing a huge wave of dust to cover the area.  
When the dust cleared nothing, but a pile of rocks was left and the cruiser started and they left to go home finally.  
Tucker was glad they got out in time while Danny and Sam were happy that they were human again.

" YAHOOO I'M HUMAN AGAIN! Say goodbye collar!"

He said removing the collar and tossing it in the corner while doing a little victory dance.

" Well so much for finding out what happened to Rose."

" I have a feeling someone caused the shrine to collapse."

" What do you mean? It was an earthquake that caused it."

" If it was the ground would have caved in as well and we'd be dead by now."

" That and also I sensed ghost nearby. I think. Of course Danny would have sensed as well."

" Well whoever they are, their plan failed and we survived. So Sam you're a ghost wolf now."

" Awesome I have powers now. I can help you more when you fight ghosts."

" You still help even though you didn't have powers before you're still the same girl."

" GAG! Get a room you two animals!"

Both blushed at the comment getting a wicked idea as they stalked toward Tucker silently.

Tucker was too busy laughing unaware they had some rope and tied him up before he could counter attack.  
They placed the auto pilot on as Tucker hung from the ceiling like a pinata as Danny and Sam circled him their eyes changing colors.  
Poor Tucker struggled from his bindings and began freaking out until he passed out from the shock and fear of being bitten.

" What a baby didn't even last a minute."

" Well he shouldn't call us animals anyway."

" I just realized something your parents are home now. How are you going to explain all this?"

" Good point. I'll just make the whole thing intangible and wait for them to leave that way when they'll never know the cruiser was missing."

" Yeah we can say we hung out at my house all day. It's all working to out favor."

So they enjoyed the ride home unaware they were being followed by two sinister spirits.  
As the cruiser entered the Fenton lab Danny turned ghost and became intangible as they landed near the entrance.  
Sam and Danny carefully walked up that stairs into the Fenton home noticing no one was home not even Jazz.  
Danny saw a note left on the counter and knew it was in his father's handwriting due to the fact it smelled like ham.

_'Dear Danny and Jazz don't worry about us being gone. We took the animals we caught to an old acquaintance to help us get information. We'll be back soon and there's food to keep you strong until we get back. Stay on guard! Signed Jack and Maddy Fenton'_

Meanwhile downstairs the two spirits chuckled as they took form for the first time on earth.  
One was a male ghost tiger and other was a female with glowing eyes and gleaming teeth.  
They left the lab into the city flying above the buildings searching for something or someone.

" Finally after all these years Rose and Lucaro came out of hiding. What do you think we should do Pauline?

" I think we should split them up and destroy them once and for all Dashound."

" You're so smart. I should have hooked up with you instead of chasing Rose."

" It's not too late. Besides we found the perfect hosts to get our revenge."

They arrived at the Nasty Burger watching Dash and Paulina eating their fill of the burgers.  
Without hesitation they entered the bodies of the two teens taking control with no problem.


	10. Midnight Encounter

**Midnight Encounter**

As night fell on Amityville Danny and Sam were fast asleep in their rooms.  
Lucaro and Rose woke up and changed into their animal forms leaving to enjoy the night.  
Lucaro leaped over buildings arriving in the park and howled a tune as is calling out to someone.  
Another howl replied to his as Rose landed in front of him with such grace.

Even though it's been years she still looked as beautiful as the day he first saw her.  
She just finished checking him out remembering the first time she saw him.  
Lucaro suddenly tackled her and they wrestled for dominance like young pups.  
Lucaro had Rose pinned and a goofy smile on his face matching hers perfectly.

" I thought I lost you. I've missed you so much it hurts."

" I feel the same way. Finally we can be together with nothing to stop us."

" That's what you think losers." Lucaro and Rose stood and growled venomly at the two intruders.

Dashound and Pauline walked closer toward the couple unfazed by the growls.

" Wellwellwell if isn't Lucaro and Rose. You look lovely as ever Rose."

" Silence you sick bastard! You should have been tortured for what you did to me!"

" To think of the jokes you've made about me being a slut."

" Shut your fucking mouth you filthy whore! If you knew what he did you wouldn't be near him!"

" Besides between the both of them anyone can get every vine rial disease just being near them."

Both tigers charged and soon a fierce battle ensued as claws and teeth clashed against each other.  
Lucaro clawed Dashound's sides and face with no problem after all he was a shadow wolf.  
Rose managed to give Pauline a black eye and a busted lip without any marks on her at all.  
Blood dripped onto the grass shining in the moon light from the battle of past enemies.

Morning was vastly coming as the four animals panted and slopped their fighting for now at least until next time.  
Dashound and Pauline retreated to lick their wounds while Lucaro and Rose ran back home before the sunrise.  
Danny and Sam woke up feeling drained not knowing what happened with the two wolves as they slept .  
Of course arriving at school Tucker was refreshed curious to why his two best friends were very sluggish.

Down the hallway Dash and Paulina were even worse causing people to stare and whisper among themselves.  
Dash had bandages on his face covering the gashes making him look like a tackle dummy for football practice.  
Paulina had a black eye and busted lip that showed even though she used alot of makeup to make her face normal.  
They passed Danny and Sam not even bothering to insult them as they also had no energy since the ghost drained them.  
Danny, Sam and Tucker headed to class laughing hard seeing the two biggest jerks in school passing the pink heart shaped flyers on the wall.  
It was a sign that Valentine's Day was coming soon which spells disaster for our friends.

**There we are another one down. Sorry if it's short I was in a hurry.  
Well I hope you enjoyed Lucaro and Rose meeting again.  
See they still love each other even though they've been separated for a long time.  
The fight was cool and funny how Dash and Paulina looked like crap hee hee.  
Well read, review and Peace Out Players :P**


	11. Lunchtime Brawl

**Lunchtime Brawl**

Lunch time arrived at Casper High as the students were getting ready to eat lunch.  
Danny and Sam were in line for lunch Tucker already saving a table for them.  
Danny getting a juicy meat sandwich and Sam getting her pile of salad and fruit.  
As they sat down Tucker and Danny digging into their all meat lunch.

Danny's sandwich had Roast Beef, Chicken, Veal, and Meatballs all packed into bread.  
Although Sam was a vegetarian the smell from the boys lunch was getting to her.  
She shook her head trying to focus on her salad and tofu snacks prepared just for her.  
Danny noticed Sam's stare and figured she was checking him out until he saw her eyes on her lunch.

" You know I figured Tucker would be doing that to a meat sandwich, but not you Sam."

" So you finally came to your senses huh. Welcome back to the real world."

" I don't know what came over me. Must be the lack of sleep."

" I know what you mean. I feel drained even though we didn't do much."

" Maybe it's because you were both in animal forms for a long time?"

As Danny was about to answer a huge blob of chocolate covered his head while Sam's was covered in whipped cream.  
The whole cafeteria was filled with laughter as Danny and Sam sat there pissed wondering who did this.  
Dash and Paulina walked up to them laughing as well seeing the empty pudding bowl on their lunch trays.

" See Manson why hook up with Fenturd here when you could be with a stud like me."

He finished taking a lick of the cream off her face making her shake with anger and disgust.

" Come on Danny you know I'm better than Sam. I'll do whatever you want to."

She finished cleaning one side of his face making him shake with anger and disgust as well from the biggest jerks in school.  
Both knew what they had to do so Danny headbutted dash while Sam did the same with Paulina causing both jerks to fall on their butts.  
The dessert landed on their heads instead covering them in a sticky mess of chocolate ans whipped cream staining their clothes..  
They were about to say something when everything went quiet and the food stopped flying in the air and hitting.

The reason Danny and Sam started making out mixing the chocolate and whip cream on their lips making it very sweet.  
Now normally they wouldn't do this, but they are hosts to spirits so you get the idea here for this display of public affection at school.  
Tucker paled and sputtered seeing his best friends making out in school despite they denied liking each other.  
All the others students said Ahhhhhh and about time until Dash stood up with Paulina, helping her out.

" FOOD FIGHT!"

Soon food was flying everywhere as the four teens charged at each other with such speed.  
Tucker and some students watched as Danny and Sam went up against Dash and Paulina.  
Danny had pulled Dash's jacket over his head while punching his sides which had bandages on them.  
Sam managed to scratch up Paulina's face and gave her another black eye while dodging Paulina's nails.  
Soon Dash was on his knees Danny ready to finish him off the same with Sam and Paulina.  
Suddenly Mr. Lancer entered the room only to get hit with some spaghetti.

" ALRIGHT YOU MONSTERS WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT!"

Every other student pointed to Danny, Sam, Paulina, Dash and Tucker though he didn't do anything.  
Campus security arrived and grabbed the five students taking them to the principal's office.  
With Mr. Lancer following while the rest were forced to clean up the mess that was made.

When Mr. Lancer entered his office Danny, Sam and Tucker sat on one side while Dash and Paulina sat on the other side.  
Both sides glaring at each other until files were dropped onto the desk making them turn to see the principle cleaning his head of spaghetti.

" Do you have any idea what trouble you have gotten yourselves into!" He said in an angry monotone voice.

**Oh man food fight and brawling in a single chapter.  
Remember they are being overshadowed so that should explain.  
But if course it's funny how people assume.  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Peace Out Players :P**


	12. Valentine's  Day Woes

**Valentine's Days Woes**

**Okay people I'm back even though I updated yesterday.  
To clear up Lucaro and Rose made Danny and Sam act that way.  
Anyway let's see what punishment Mr. Lancer has in store for our heroes and jerks mind you.  
Enjoy the chapter :)**

" I never thought that you would cause not only a food fight, but showing affection in public is not school policy..."

As he rambled on about how back in his day students behaved properly like people.  
Tucker, Danny and Sam were whispering to each other about the whole incident.

" What happened out there? How long have you guys been together and nice headbutts by the way."

" What are you talking about?"

" Yeah me and Danny are just friends. Besides Dash and Paulina deserved it."

" Yeah let's just wait for the videos to come in."

" WWhat videos?"

" Mr. Lancer had me install video cameras in the school to see what goes on around here."

" Mr. Foley! Would you care to share what you and your friends were talking about."

" I was saying why don't you check the video camera footage to see who started the food fight. Remember you had me install them after all."

" That's very true. All of you wait here while I get it."

As he left unknowingly leaving the PA system on the whole school could hear what was going on in the principal's office.

" Forget it Fenturd Mr. Lancer will never believe that me or Paulina started the fight."

" Besides when did you two become a couple? I mean making out during lunchtime is cute and all but you two?"

" Forget about the making out big deal me and Sam so what!"

" You two morons covered us in chocolate and whipped cream!"

" You didn't have to headbutt and give me another black eye!"

" What makes you think I gave you the first one?"

" Everytime I'm around you bad stuff happens."

" That's because you're a shallow, evil, vindictive bitch who only cares about herself! I can't believe I actually liked you."

" Don't talk to her like that! At least she's normal unlike Manson over there."

" Just because Sam rather eat vegetables and dress different doesn't make her a freak. It makes her unique!"

" You guys know the Valentine's Day Dance is coming up?"

" Okay prepare to be amazed as we learn who started the fight." He finished setting up a tv to play the video.

As the video played it showed the lunch area where Dash and Paulina hurled the desserts at Danny and Sam.  
Then Danny and Sam making out until Dash and Paulina started the food fight and brawl. The video ended Danny and company smiling.

" Dash, Paulina I never thought you would do such a thing. As punishment you both are in charge of making the decorations and setting up the Valentine's Day Dance."

" BBUt I have football practice!"

" I have cheer-leading practice as well!"

" Don't worry I already talked to the coaches and they agreed. As for Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson... about time you two got together!"

" Psssh of course it was hard, but we made it."

" Yeah we're both very lucky to have each other."

" Glad to hear it. Your punishment for making out is to make and distribute the refreshments at the dance. Report early tomorrow I have all the ideas ready for you. Now back to class all of you."

As they left the office Tucker was glad he didn't have to help.  
Danny and Sam blushed thinking about what they said and just went along.  
Danny already planned to ask Sam to the dance anyway.  
Of course they were unaware that this was just the beginning.

**Okay another chapter done. That seems unfair Tucker didn't get punished.  
But then he installed the video cameras so I guess it balances out.  
Finally Dash and Paulina get caught causing trouble.  
On the show they did cause trouble and weren't caught so this was fun to write.  
Peace Out Players :P**


	13. Confrontation Part 1

**Confrontation Part 1**

**Okay I'm back with another chapter.  
Here Danny and Sam confront Rose and Lucaro about what happened today.**

The final bell rang releasing the students at Casper High to go home after cleaning up.  
Releasing our heroes to go to Nasty Burger thinking about todays events and enjoy burgers.  
Danny ordered a bunch of double burgers with fries and a large soda for his empty stomach.  
Sam ordering her vegetarian meal as usual they went to a booth where they always chatted.  
Both sat down and ate with an awkward silence until Danny spoke after most of his food was gone.

" Listen Sam about what happened today"

" Before you say anything I just wanted to say thank you for defending me against Dash."

" He had no right talking about you. Besides what's the big deal that we made out."

" Well the thing is...I like you alot Danny."

"...seriously? II like you alot too! I've always have and ...Valentine'.?"

" Try and stop me. I wanted to ask you have you felt like a different person?"

" Now that you mention it I do feel like someone is controlling me. I mean the way I attacked Dash I would never do that."

" Me too. Not that I didn't enjoy beating Paulina. Ever since the shrine I felt different. I think Rose's spirit is inside me."

" I feel Lucaro around me. I'm going to try to talk to him and demand why he's doing all this."

" I'll do the same thing. See you tomorrow."

So they waved goodbye to each other as they headed to their homes to sleep off today.  
Danny entered his home and straight to his room locking the door very carefully and sturdy.  
Once he made sure no one would come in or see he started calling out Lucaro to come out.

" Alright Lucaro I know you're here come out and talk if you have the guts!"

His pendant started glowing like a star and as a shadowy figure stood in front of him.  
Soon it started shaping into Lucaro's human form like in the past.  
Danny gasped as Lucaro stood there both could pass as twins.  
Lucaro had midnight black shoulder length hair, smooth pale skin with yellow eyes.  
He wore a white shirt, black jeans with black boots with red laces.

" So we meet again ghost boy. Nice job you did today."

" You made me do that didn't you? Why are here and what's going on with Sam?"

" Did you forget your father's ghost thing combined you and me I'm stuck whether you like it or not. Rose combined with Sam at the shrine she's stuck also. There's unfinished business we have to take care of anyway."

" You have unfinished business? Oh I see that way you and Rose can move on."

" Something like that. Those two jerks are being overshadowed. By none other than Dashound and Pauline."

" Wait I thought you killed them long ago?"

" I destroyed their physical bodies and made sure they would stay as spirits. After what they did to Rose I couldn't let that go."

" Did Dashound kill Rose or did Pariah do it himself?"

Lucaro:"...It was Dashound. Pariah ordered him to torture me in front of her as her punishment. Mine was to watch that BASTARD TORTURE HER! I CAN STILL HEAR HER SCREAM!"

Tears streamed down his face, fists clenched and his face cast down trembling as he kept his temper in check.  
Danny slowly walked toward him and hugged him rubbing his back as he wept his pent up pain and sadness.  
Lucaro stopped shaking confused by the gesture and just returned the hug after all this time of being sealed away.

" You don't have to tell me all at once. Just at your own pace and how much. It must have been devastating watching someone you love die and you couldn't do anything."

" I wwas chained to the ground with silver chains. It weakened me and I couldn't change so I was stuck in human form. Dashound used a whip with a silver hook end to whip me. It burned and cut me making me scream. I tried not to knowing Rose was forced watching me. Pauline made sure smirking at my pain. That's all I want to say."

" I'm glad you told me. It must be hard, but it's a step to moving on. It won't be easy, but I'll help you in anyway I can."

**Yahoo another down. Okay this is Part 1 of Confrontation.  
Part 2 will have Sam and Rose talking the same time Danny was with Lucaro.  
Anyway Peace Out Players :P**


	14. Confrontation Part 2

**Confrontation Part 2**

**Aren't you lucky readers getting two chapters in one day.  
Anyway this is Sam and Rose talking the same time Danny and Lucaro are.  
Now this will contain mature and adult material so if you're offended by this leave and DON'T REPORT ME!  
Last thing I need is has this story removed due to people who didn't like it.  
If you do like you're awesome and enjoy.**

Sam got home heading straight toward her room seeing her parents were busy making dinner.  
For being rich Sam had odd parents so she locked her door behind her and called out Rose.

" Rose we need to talk now. I now you can hear me!"

Her pendant glowed brightly as a red and black figure appeared in front of her shaping to be Rose's human form.  
Sam's eyes widened seeing her _'twin'_ in front of her smirking at her reaction.  
Rose had the same features as Sam except for her red and black streaked hair, and dark lavender eyes.  
She wore a black shirt with a wolf head on with matching black shirts with a lavender stripe on the sides.  
Finishing with black boots tied with lavender laces like she wore in the past.

" So you're Sam?" Figures Lucaro's host would harbor feelings for a Gothic vegetarian."

" Cut the crap Rose! What are you planning to do with me and Danny beside get us in trouble!"

" Don't blame me for hating that slutty cheerleader. Besides we're all in danger for history will repeat itself."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Dashound and Pauline have returned. I don't know what they're up to, but we have to be careful."

" GROSS! I wonder if they caused your shrine to crumble? Anyway I want to know what happened to you since it made Lucaro go crazy."

" You really want to know?"  
Tears streamed onto her shirt as she shook like a leaf from the walls breaking.  
Sam lead her to the bed and Rose silently cried while Sam wiped the tears off her face.  
Rose showed a sad smile before frowning as she tried to stop.

" I was chained to the ground along with Lucaro. I was forced to watch him scream as a silver hooked whip cut up his back used by Dashound. I tried to look away, BUT THAT BITCH PAULINE SMIRKED WHILE SHE WATCHED AS WELL!"

" It's okay you don't have to tell me if it's too much. Just a little at a time."

" I wanted to run to Lucaro and soothe him, but those silver chains kept be in my human form and weak. Soon Dashound walked toward me and I tried to break free. He kissed me sticking his tongue in my mouth so I bit his tongue! He backed away and slapped me in the face."

" Lousy cock sucking, dipshit fucker!"

"I tried to get up, but he pinned me to the ground ripping my clothes off becoming his tiger form. I turned my head to see Lucaro watching because Pauline held his eyes open and face there grinning like a crazed person. Then HE RAPED ME! IT FELT LIKE I WAS BEING TORN IN HALF AS HE CONTINUED BITING AND CLAWING ME AS WELL! I WANTED TO DIE FOR THE PAIN WAS UNBEARBLE! I COULDN'T SCREAM FOR I WAS GAGGED!"

" SICK FUCK! LIMP DICK ASSHOLE!"

"TThen he finally stopped even though it was an hour it felt like an eternity. Soon I didn't feel my pups inside or sense their energy. They were killed from the rape. Then I felt something pierce my back. He ripped out my heart and ate it. I remember telling Lucaro through our mental link that I always loved him no matter what and I'm sorry for losing the pups and then I was gone."

" You died a horrible death that no woman should ever go through. I'm sorry you lost the pups."

" I didn't think I would get another chance with Lucaro. When I sensed him inside your boy I knew."

" Danny's a great guy and we're together. He even asked me to the Valentine's Day Dance."

" VValentine's Day? It's happening again."

" What do you mean again?"

" The day Pariah was sealed away and when I died was Valentine's Day."

" Don't worry I can help you finish what you have to do in order to move on and be peaceful."

" Thank you for listening. I feel better and I can't wait to see Lucaro again."

**DUNDUNDUN! At the end of chapter 12 it warned that bad stuff was going to happen.  
So now we know Rose was raped by Dashound and Pauline watched it! What a sick bitch.  
Don't worry Lucaro and Rose will spend time together again.  
Maybe they'll go to the Valentine Dance as a couple instead of using Danny and Sam.  
Well Peace Out Players :P**


	15. Meeting Again

**Meeting Again**

**Alright I'm back ready to go. To answer the question I got in an review  
The reason why Lucaro and Rose have those names is because it has to do with kids.  
I like to think that I would like to have kids someday.  
So If I had a boy his name would be Lucaro and if I had a girl her name would be Rose.**

Danny felt better helping Lucaro unload his stress.  
Lucaro felt a little better though weird opening up to a ghost.

" So you and Sam are going to the Valentine's Dance?"

" Actually we have to make the snacks and refreshments so maybe after we can dance."

" The last time I danced with Rose was so long ago."

" Hey quick question can you stay like this or does it take alot of energy?"

" Without you wearing the pendant it would drain me. I can stay like this no problem why?"

" Well I was thinking what if you came to school with me pretend to be my cousin?"

" Well it does sound interesting."

" Yeah and also you and Rose could start dating and be together like you always wanted."

" I would like that alot. Anyway I feel like eating a horse."

Danny and Lucaro left the room heading toward the kitchen searching for food.  
Oddly the fridge was filled with different meats. Danny thought Tucker would be in heaven seeing all the different meats ready to devour.  
Lucaro was already placing most of it on the counter along with cheese and mayonnaise.  
He sliced up a whole ham, chuck roast and chicken placing the bones in the nearby trash can.

He conjured a long bread roll and sliced it longways in half in a single stroke of the bread knife.  
The meat was layered so it'd stay in the bread then sliced avocado went on next as a needed vegetable.  
Then came the Monterrey jack cheese and finally mayonnaise was spread evenly on the top bread with some green hot sauce.  
He grinned showing sharp fanged teeth as he dug into the sandwich. Danny made a roast beef sandwich with the same cheese only with mustard.  
Both didn't notice Jazz walking in from her school schedule. She smiled looking at Danny, but paled seeing the twin of her baby brother eating alongside him.

" Hey Danny who's this?"

" OH JAZZ didn't hear you come in! You remember our cousin Lucaro Fenton from Shadowville."

Jazz put her hand out and Lucaro just her hand quickly.  
He never talked while eating so why start now.  
He finished the sandwich quickly making sure nothing was on his face before speaking.

" Why Jazz haven't seen you since the last reunion?"

" Same here. I had no idea you were coming to visit."

" Yeah I like to surprise people with my visits."

While this was happening the Manson home was buzzing with Sam's _'cousin'_.

" Rose can you stay like this or do you have to use me?"

" As long as you wear the pendant no problems why?"

" Why don't you come to school with me? You and Lucaro can start your relationship with no problems."

" That sounds fun. How are you going to explain this to your parents?"

" Sammy time for dinner! Make sure you wash your hands!"

Sam and Rose sighed as they left the room to wash up for dinner.  
Sam's parents normally cheerful face turned blank seeing their daughter's _'twin'_ enter the room.

" Mom, Dad you remember my cousin Rose Manson?"

" OOf course I do! I would be an idiot not remembering my niece."

M" I hope you'll be staying for dinner."

" of course I am. You have a lively home."

Sam's parents went to the kitchen to serve the food in the dining room.

" What's with your parents did they have their faces fixed so they smile all the time?"

" I'm not sure. I always felt I was adopted, but the blood tests prove they're my parents."

" Someone should tell them you have to break the Prozac in half, not swallow the whole thing."

As they sat at the table the smell of dinner filled the air that would anyone's mouth water like a river.  
It was roasted duck with mashed potatoes, caramelized onions, glazed carrots and a mixed green salad with italian dressing.  
Sam filled her plate with vegetables leaving the duck untouched showing she didn't eat animals.  
Rose however sliced up the duck and put about half of it on her plate with some mashed potatoes and salad.  
Sam saw her parents face lit up seeing Rose eating the duck with such vigor.

" Finally someone who eats meat other than me and my husband. Sammy doesn't anything that has meat."

" It's just a phase dear. Besides we thought her and Danny were a phase."

" Actually me and Danny are dating now. He asked me to the Valentine's Day Dance."

" Rose are you going to the dance as well? Since you're going to school with Sammy."

" Actually I have a boyfriend who goes to school with Sam and Danny. We're going to double date that way nothing goes wrong."

" You are a well behaved girl Rose. I hope you can make Sammy here just like you."

So the rest of dinner was in silence mostly Sam glaring at Rose for the praise she received from her parents.  
The following morning Danny and Sam had to register Lucaro and Rose in school.  
While they were in the office Lucaro was drinking from the water fountain.  
Rose walked behind him grinning and covered his eyes with her hands.

" Guess who?"

" It's either Rose or someone who's going to get a black eye."

" I can't believe you don't remember my touch love."

Lucaro turned slowly as his eyes landed on Rose.  
She wore a lavender shirt with red jeans with red and lavender shoes.  
Lucaro had a black and blue shirt with black jeans and red shoes.  
Yellow met dark lavender as they stared into each others eyes, faces leaning closer until a cough interrupted them.  
Danny and Sam snickered at the sight of seeing the two blush.

" Okay love birds you both have the same classes as us so let's go."

**So the four teenagers went to class.  
See what happens next in the next chapter.  
Peace Out Players :P**


	16. Afterschool Plans

**Afterschool Plans  
**

**Sorry for the wait i was updating my latest story Ben's Pet Wolf.  
Anyway Lucaro and Rose's first day of high school.  
Let's hope it's not their last. Enjoy :)**

Danny and Sam brought Lucaro and Rose to their lockers which were near their own  
As they opened them and placed which books they would need Tucker came to greet his friends only to stop dead in his tracks.  
You would too if you saw two copies of your friends appear out of nowhere with no warning.

" Did I hit my head or are there two versions of Danny and Sam?"

" You're not seeing things. Lucaro and Rose are going to school here now."

" When did this happen?"

" Well it was after the whole cafeteria fight we decided to talk to them."

" Yeah and now they can be together without using us."

" So this is Tucker the meat obsessed geek you're friends with? Nice meeting you I'm Lucaro and this is Rose."

" You must like meat alot I can smell the different kinds radiating off you."

" Finally someone who likes meat as much as I do."

" You should have been at my house last night Lucaro made this crazy sandwich you would have loved."

" Yeah well at least your parents aren't home. Mine kept complimenting and praising Rose for being normal."

" It wasn't my fault the duck was delicious. Besides you're parents need to lay off whatever makes the smiles on their faces stay on."

The bell for first period rang as they neared the classroom.  
Danny and Sam went to Mr. Lancer handing him the notes to show new students.  
Mr. Lancer shook his head seeing Lucaro and Rose before introducing them.

" Okay we have two new students joining us. Lucaro Fenton and Rose Manson cousins of Danny and Sam. Now why don't you tell us something about yourselves."

" Well besides being Danny's cousin I like wolves and I hope to keep coming here."

" Yeah I am Sammy's cousin though I eat meat. Lucaro is my boyfriend so back off!"

" Very nice. Now take your seats and since you're new you can with the music for the Valentine's Day Dance."

Both sat down near Sam and Danny ignoring their chuckles as the lesson went on.  
Lucaro and Rose were talking to each other telepathically which was very fun to do.  
The mental link still intact after all this time and it become stronger ever since they met again.

_'Hey how are you doing?'_

_'Can't complain. Feel better now that we're together again.'_

_'I know what you mean. You know it's been awhile since we've hooked up?'_

_'What do you mean...oh. I can feel it the urges resurfacing.'_

_'Maybe we could get reacquired tonight?'_

_'Sounds good, but I have to make sure Sam's asleep so I don't get caught.'_

_'Well let me know when the coast is clear.'_

The bell rang ended first period as they got up to go to their lockers to unloaded the heavy school books.  
Lucaro and Rose were putting their stuff away when the lockers slammed shut almost crushing their hands.  
They turned to glare at Dash and Paulina who both had evil grins on their faces.

" So the rumors true Fenturd and Mulchson have cousins going to school here now."

" Creepy they look like twins. I assume you're both single?"

" Stay away from me you whore cheerleader! I can smell the different men you've been with!"

" You may be a new kid, but you have no right talking to her like that. How do we know Rose here isn't a slut?"

" Unlike her I gave myself to someone I love. Not to just to some limpdick jock who's most likely small in the shorts!"

" Just watch yourselves for you won't always watch each others back."

" When that day comes you'll regret saying anything to us."

Both walked away and Lucaro and Rose caught up with Danny, Sam and Tucker.

" What was that about?"

" Did they say anything to you?"

" They tried to intimidate us, but it didn't work."

" Too bad you weren't there. You should have heard the stuff we said."

" Don't worry my PDA was able to record the conversation. So it looks you four have to make the music and refreshments for the dance?"

" Well me and Sam already figured we make heart shaped cupcakes and fruit punch."

" Well I wanted to make some broken heart cupcakes for those who were rejected, but Danny said it's a bad idea."

" I can see why who needs to be reminded that their heart was ripped out of their chests."

" I think it's funny. You should do that. We do you find romantic music?"

" Wait you two are the DJs? Now this I have to see. The library should have some."

" Most likely ancient songs our parents listened to.

" How about after school we all head to the library to help each other out."

So it was agreed the four of them would meet at the library after school.  
Of course Tucker agreed to be at Nasty Burger to wait for them.  
So as they headed for class the clock was ticking as the dance was approaching.

**Okay hope you like it. Anyway next time it'll be lunch time.  
Let's see what happens when Dashound and Paulina come out.  
Well :P**


	17. Reaquainted

**Reacquainted**

**Sorry for not updating. Financial crunch in my family has me budgeting.  
So here history will start repeating itself as the dance is coming.  
Warning mature scene in this chapter. You have been warned and enjoy.**

As the saying goes history tends to repeat well it's true here in Amityville.  
As lunchtime arrived in Casper High school Dash and Paulina being overshadowed plan to ask out Lucaro and Rose like in the past.  
Danny and Sam were finding a table while Lucaro and Rose were getting their lunch.  
Dashound and Pauline took over while going after their victim.

Lucaro was near the soda machine getting a drink when he felt a hand run along his back tracing patterns.  
The hand then grabbed his long hair turning him around meeting blue eyes.  
Pauline drew her face closer to Lucaro trying to seduce him.

" You know the dance is coming up right? I think you and me going together will make us the valentine king and queen."

Lucaro had to think fast otherwise this will ruin his second chance with Rose.  
Remembering the cherry coke in his hand he shook the can as he answered Pauline's question.

" You may have something there. Although maybe we could do something instead of the dance. Something cherry flavored?"

Then a spray of cherry coke blinded Pauline making her kneel to the ground.  
She hissed as her eyes burned from the carbonation.

" When will you learn that I'm spoken for! I'm with Rose and nothing will ever change that. Especially not some used up tramp!"

He then went to the machine and got more drinks.  
He muttered something about wasting good soda.  
While this was happening Rose was having a similar encounter with Dashound.  
Rose had her lunch all set and was getting salad dressing for her and Sam.  
Just when she placed her tray down, Dashound grabbed her by the hips and spun to face her.

" Why are you wasting your time with that shadow wolf? You and me at the dance will be more eventful if you get my drift."

Rose wanted to throw-up from hearing this. How to get away was another question though.  
Both her hands had different condiments ready to fire at the jerk.  
One had Italian dressing while the other had ranch.  
She knew what she had to do and she wished Lucaro watched this.

" You may be right, but from what I've heard it'll be quite messy."

A wave of Italian and ranch dressing covered him head to toe.  
Rose then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin making him fall to the ground in a ball.

" For the record you'll never have me. I love Lucaro and that's all that matters. I'd rather set myself on fire than be anywhere near you!"

Rose grabbed some more dressing while getting her lunch and heading to where the others were.  
They ate lunch in silence since the two jerks were cleaning themselves off.  
Soon the school day ended with the four at the library figuring out what snack and songs would suite the dance better.  
After that was done they head to Nasty Burger meeting Tucker and explaining what happened at lunch.

Danny and Lucaro got home as Sam and Rose did.  
Homework was easy and making sure the supplies were listed they went to bed.  
Lucaro woke up an hour after Danny went to sleep.  
He placed a spell on him making have an interesting dream with Sam and keep him out.

Soon he turned into a shadow and slipped out int the night sending a mental message to Rose as he arrived in the park human form.  
Rose did the same thing to Sam and became intangible after receiving Lucaro's message.  
She came into a secluded area of the park in her human form.  
A small lake and thick trees surrounding it.

She saw Lucaro wearing an all black robe that glowed in the moonlight.  
She had a similar robe only black and red.  
The robes slid off as they walked toward each other revealing them in their naked glory.  
As they kissed, hands roamed every part of skin recognizing the familiar territory.  
Lucaro growled as he nipped and sucked Rose's neck while she fondled him.

" Don't tease the wolf. Otherwise you'll never escape."

" Maybe I want that. I'm hungry like the wolf."

" Let's see how hungry you really are."

Lucaro pinned her to a tree lifting her left leg as his hand traveled to her entrance.  
He rubbed the clit with the palm of his left hand while sucking her right nipple enjoying her moans.  
He then slipped in one finger into her opening sliding easily from her fluid moving around slowly.  
His mouth went to the left nipple while his right hand massaged the right one.

Rose whimpered as another finger entered her stretching and probing for a spot.  
Soon she trembled as a jolt ran through her body.  
Lucaro added another finger making her whimper louder and moving with the fingers.

" That's enough! Take me now!"

Lucaro grinned as he unpinned her.  
He lifted her up against the tree entering quickly making them both moan.  
He started thrusting slowly easing her into it.  
Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders as she enjoyed feeling him again.

He started going faster growling as she started meeting his thrusts.  
Soon he let his instincts take over making him thrust hard and rough making her moan loudly.  
Their eyes glowed brightly and teeth lengthened as animal lust clouded their minds.  
Both howled as they climaxed making Lucaro land on his back with Rose on top riding their orgasms.

Once their breathing slowed down Rose smiled at Lucaro as the memory of the first time played before them.  
She felt her energy renewed seeing him pant from their connection.  
She placed her hands on his abs as she moved up and down on Lucaro who was still hard.  
Lucaro placed his hands on her hips guiding her movements feeling her walls surround him so.

She leaned her head back, eyes closed as she moaned feeling Lucaro enter her deeper.  
Lucaro then grabbed her hips and thrusted roughly making her scream as he hit her g-spot with force.  
This continued until the sun rose showing the stamina they had to waste.  
Sadly just like before they were being watched the whole time.

Dashound and Pauline watched the two only this time with a video camera recording everything.  
Lucaro slept on his back with Rose sleeping on top of his chest.  
Both smiled in their sleep together again after all this time.

**Uh-oh. Looks like black mail is possible this time.  
Remember in the past there was no such technology.  
History is repeating with Dashound tried to ask Rose to the dance.  
Then Lucaro and Rose hooking up in the night.  
If you have any ideas message me.  
It would really help me out. :P**


	18. Blackmail Averted

**Blackmail Averted!**

**Okay here's the next one.  
Don't worry nothing bad will happen yet.**

The sun rose slowly bringing the start of a new day.  
Lucaro and Rose layed in each others arms drained from last night's events.  
Danny yawned feeling great from his dream unaware that a spell caused it.  
As he sat up he noticed he made a...mess of his bed sheets.

Good thing no one came to his room to wake him otherwise it would be very awkward.  
He grabbed some and headed toward the bathroom taking the sheets as well.  
Once the sheets were washing and he was all clean Danny headed to the kitchen downstairs to make breakfast.  
He noticed Lucaro wasn't around making some meat creation or annoying Jazz not that he minded.

_'He must have left early to hang out with Rose.'_

Once he finished, Danny turned into a shadow traveling to the school undetected entering his locker.  
He waited as Dash walked by to step out seeing Sam arrive to her locker.

" Hey Sam."

" Hey Danny sorry I didn't come by this morning I had a accident."

" Don't worry about it. Have you seen Rose or Lucaro? I didn't see him this morning though he was there when I fell asleep."

" Same thing with Rose. Do you think they did something last night?"

" I'm sure they're okay. Good thing the treats and music is ready for the dance."

As they walked to class holding hands they never saw Dash checking his video camera.  
Lucaro and Rose finally arrived to school out of breath and spent.  
Although tired they still managed to get ready and look presentable so no one gives them a second look.  
As science class Danny was worried about the dance.

He didn't know how to dance at all even though he tried and seen it in videos.  
How could he learn to dance in a month without looking stupid in front of everyone.  
Wait Lucaro knows how to dance, he learned from Frostbite so why not ask.  
Tucker was busy using his PDA to find pickup lines to use to get a date.

Today the science class was going to watch a video on mitosis and how it helps in nature.  
As Mr. Lancer placed the video in the vcr the screen became bright green instead of the normal blue.  
Soon it glowed green as the cables formed arms the wheels on the tv stand became feet.  
The screen formed a face with black eyes and crooked teeth cackling as the student ran toward the back of the class.

"Hello children I am Technis the master of all electronics and will now take over your school!"

Soon a shadow wolf and ghost wolf leapt in front of him growling and baring their teeth at him.  
This made the students flee out of the room except for Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny and Sam transformed as well.

" What's this now? Phantom and his veggie girlfriend are now ghost animals?"

" Technically I'm a shadow wolf along with Lucaro. Rose and Sam are the ghost wolves."

" You're no threat to us you dorky ghost!"

" Besides you don't have any weapons to attack with."

" Try this on for size!" Dash's video camera floated toward him with the video tape landing near our heroes feet.

" What are you going to do record us to death?"

The video camera changed into a high tech gun all loaded ready to fire metal green bullets fired as our heroes dodged them.  
Lucaro and Danny charged into Technis biting his arms and playing tug of war as they stretched ready to rip.  
Sam scratched his face while Rose clawed his legs making him lose his balance and weapon.  
Before long a huge wave of electricity poured out of the room draining all the energy in the school making it black.  
Tucker pulled out a silver thermos and aimed it at Technis sucking him into it making it beep and seal itself.

" So the Technis Thermos worked. Cool and on it's first use!"

" You made a thermos just for that loser?"

" Let's hope he can't get out of it."

" It's designed to keep him sealed up for a long time."

" Hey this video tape got fried though from the battle."

True it was warped badly and the data on it was completely ruined.  
No way to play it or retrieve the data off it.  
The label survived somehow though.

" Wait a minute it has mine and Rose's name on it!"

" Lucaro and Rose After Dark? I have a bad feeling about this."

" Why would Dash have a video tape like this?"

" Doesn't he know people use dvds now. Video cassettes are so primitive and out of date."

" You guys don't get it this was a blackmail tape! He had something on here to cause more trouble."

" He's being overshadowed by Dashound. I wonder what he was planning to do with this?

" Never mind it's over now. Let's focus on the dance that's a month away."

Even though it was a great battle, they still had school which went by quickly.  
As school ended Sam and Rose went to the mall to get dresses for the dance.  
Danny and Lucaro went to Nasty Burger with Tucker discussing about the dance as well.

" I this may seem lame, but I need you to teach me how to dance."

" Why ask me to teach you? Wouldn't Tucker know?"

" Well I'm downloading lessons right now and I don't think Danny could handle them."

" No offense Tuck, but I'd rather learn from someone who's had real lessons."

" I'll teach you how to dance if you do something for me."

" I have a feeling this is going to something big."

" Anything you want! What do you want me to do?"

" I want you...to help me propose to Rose."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Isn't this exciting he's going to pop the question!  
I've never been to a wedding, but I hear they're soo amazing and it's alot of hard work.  
Well at least they won't have to worry about being blackmailed.  
**


	19. The Rings

**The Rings**

**Okay sorry about not updating.  
Been busy with Ben's Pet Wolf and all.  
So here Danny will help Lucaro propose to Rose.**

" Why would you need my help with that?"

" Things are different and I want to do this right."

The two left Nasty Burger without Tucker of course to gorge on fast food.  
He already left after stuffing himself saying something about homework.  
As the two made their way to the mall, more of the past was revealed.  
They sat outside of the jewelry store in the mall on a bench.

" Didn't you propose to Rose before all this?"

" I never had the chance. I was going to after the dance, but then with Dashound and everything."

" I see. Frostbite said that you were different after Rose died."

" Rose is my light as I am her shadow. I never felt so complete. When she died along with the kids I had nothing left to live for."

" There's always something to live for! I mean you made that shrine to honor her what she did. Why did you have the shadow beasts attack?"

"...Did I tell you how she died?"

" All I know was that she was tortured to death."

" SSHe...was raped..right in front of me! I couldn't help her and I was forced to watch!"

" Dashound did that to her! I had no idea you went through that."

" It keeps replaying in my head. Her screams and her eyes boring into mine. I kept trying to break free, but what happened next..."

Danny hugged him, rubbing his back to soothe him even if people walking by stared at them.  
Lucaro cried silently as the tears ran down his face onto Danny's shirt burning as they left his eyes.  
He didn't care if anyone say this weak side, he was glad someone was listening after keeping it buried for so long.  
All these years and finally the weight can be lifted which is another step to moving on from a painful experience.

" Then he ripped out her heart and ate it. The last thing she said was I'm sorry I lost the children and I'll always love you."

" What a horrible way to for anyone to die."

" After that I felt something snap inside of me. When Dashound went to grab her pendant I broke the chains roaring. I became my werewolf form and chained him to the wall breaking his jaw. Then I grabbed Pauline and broke her arms and legs. The next thing I did I still regret to this day so bare with me I feel sick just thinking about it."

" You don't have to tell me now. How about we talk more at home. Now let's pick a ring for the lucky girl."

Lucaro smiled as he wiped away his tears as they entered the store.  
The glass counter many different rings, but nothing that seemed worthy.  
Soon a pair caught his eye that were perfect for him and Rose.  
Both were shaped like wolf heads, but one was snarling while the other had it's teeth bared.  
Soon the jeweler came in seeing the focus of interesting at the ring case.

" I see the wolf pair has caught you eye. They've been there ever since this store's been open."

" They're perfect. I'm ging to propose to my girlfriend and we both love wolves."

Before the man could say the price Lucaro pulled a money clip filled with a wad of cash.  
He made a thin stack and handed it to the man who was wide eyed.  
Danny almost fainted seeing the wad before it went back into Lucaro's pocket.  
The man opened the case and removed the rings putting them into two small velvet boxes.  
Once bagged he handed them to Lucaro and waved goodbye wishing him luck.  
Once they were outside walking home Danny started asking questions.

" Where did you get all that money? You have no job?"

" What are you a cop? I got all this from selling some treasures I had saved away."

" What did you turn them into cash or what like a genie?"

" Don't be dumb. I had them buried for your information and the location was in the park.

Before I met Rose again in the park last night I was able to sell them to a collector of these things."

" He must have been rich for you have that much cash. You met Rose last night in the park? For what a booty call?"

Lucaro turned red as he replied "That's none of your business!"

" Man I knew you were animals, but doing it in the park? You dog!"

" Don't say things like that. You make it sound gross!"

" Oh come on don't be shy. Let me guess you guys did it up against a tree?"

" SHUTUP! Besides I could ask you the same thing about Sam. I bet you both did it in your room or her place."

" SSSHUTUP! We don't do that!"

" And you call me an animal!"

Lucaro continued to tease Danny on the way home.  
With the rings all set now the vows have to be written.

**Yay! Lucaro got the rings finally!  
Here's a fun fact I actually have those rings in my possession and they're real.  
It's true I've had them for 6 years and I was hoping they would help in a story.  
So the next chapter Rose and Sam will talk while picking dresses for the dance.  
**


	20. The Dresses

**The Dresses**

**I'm so sorry about this late update.  
I'll try to update more so don't hurt me!**

Sam and Rose were at the mall shopping for dresses for the Valentine's Day dance.  
Sam searched through every single dress shop not finding one to her liking.  
Rose was picky as well although not a goth freak like Sam is.  
They finally came to shop that had a weird mix of different style dresses and accessories.

Sam sighed as saw nothing until she found the perfect dress hidden away.  
It was inside a box that was orange and black hoping it wasn't a Halloween costume.  
She opened it to reveal a gorgeous red and black gown in her size and figure.  
It was a Victorian style with the front up to her armpit no straps to conceal her bra straps.

It had long red gloves with black fingertips with bat designs from the wrist down.  
The dress was long covering her legs with a dragon circling the edge of the dress.  
The back of it had a long zipper designed like a snake running along her back.  
Weird though was that it came with shoes that were black and red slippers.

" Oh of all the places I found the perfect dress and yet it seems it was made for me with the shoes."

" I'm glad you found one, I can't decide on what I want."

Rose continued until she froze in shock and gasped making Sam worry.  
There on the rack was a dress exactly the same as the one she wore that night.  
The night she told Lucaro she was pregnant and when Dashound announced his engagement to her.  
It may be a different color, but the style was the same. The shoes were with it also.  
Rose felt the material bringing fresh tears to her eyes as the painful memories came flashing before her.

" Hey what's wrong, did something happen?"

" It's just that this is the dress I was wearing that night I danced with Lucaro."

" Oh so I assume it brought some unwanted memories."

" Yeah it does and we should pay for these before someone else grabs them."

They went to the counter surprising the woman working there.  
She said that those were here for the longest time and no one has ever bought them until now.  
She wished them luck on the date as they exited the store. They went to the food court to get something to eat.  
Sam got a vegetarian platter while Rose got a meaty stir-fry.

" If you don't mind me asking how did Pariah find out about you two?"

" Dashound must have told because Doc would never tell. I was in my room when Pariah barged in angry with his sword raised. Pariah asked me if I would ever betray him and I told him why would you ask that? The next thing I knew I was thrown into a large room in chains."

" That room where you and Lucaro were tortured."

" Yes. I brought forth in front of Pariah, Dashound, Pauline and the council for judgement. Doc was there as well, but he was dieing from the torture they did to him. I thank god that dragon kept his mouth, but it came with a terrible price. They searched through his stuff and found my pregnancy results."

" He sound like a trustworthy friend and ally to have."

" Yes he was until they us alone. I asked him why he'd give his life to help me for he'd never see his family. He said this was the plan all along. His wife and children were already dead from Pariah's attack long ago at his village. His dying wish was for me to live my life the way I wanted and that we would see each other again soon. Then he was gone and I felt so alone hoping for Lucaro to come soon."

" You're weren't expecting him to come in chains as well right?"

" I was shocked that he was caught. It was horrible watching them whip him like that and I had to hear his pain. The worst was seeing him forced to watch as I was raped by that bastard! Then that fucking tiger ripped out and ate my heart. I felt myself and the children slipping away and the last thing I told Lucaro was that I loved him and I'm sorry I lost the children. Then everything went black and the next thing I knew my soul was in the shrine he had built for me."

Sam hugged Rose as she cried her pain and frustration not caring if people staring or listening to the conversation.  
Rose felt this weight from her soul lift leaving her peaceful and it felt great to finally talk to someone about this.  
She knew she should talked to Lucaro, but it was too painful now and she hoped it would be easier as they spent more time here.  
She wiped away her tears seeing Sam smiling as the tears stopped.

" I want to thank you and Danny for helping us. It's been too long holding this inside."

" I know and we're happy to help. Also you're making school more fun and speaking of which no ghost attacks have happened."

" I hope this dance turns out better than the last one I went to."

" You and Lucaro are free now to do whatever you want. You can live in peace and raise a family now."

" That's very true and still i thank you for all the trouble we've out you through."

" It's no problem and I only ask that you guys stay here."

" Like I would want to leave this place. It's very cosmopolitan."

Both girls laughed as they finished their meal and headed on home to prepare for the Valentine's Dance.

**Yah Yah the dance is almost here!  
Actually it'll be the next chapter and I need to type it right.  
If you have any suggestions it would help make it easier to get it out quick.  
**


	21. The Valentine

**Sorry about the late update, but again I got sidetracked by Teen Wolf.  
Thus making the story Teen Wolf Love which was suppose to be a oneshot.  
Anyway finally it's the day of the Valentine's Day Dance.  
With some past stuff happening so without further delay it's party time :)**

So the day had finally come, the day of the Valentine's Day Dance for our heroes and the students of Casper High.  
Danny and Lucaro got up as the alarm rang until it was shut off. Danny double checked that the tuxedos were still intact.  
Danny's tuxedo was black and orange, while Lucaro's was black and red.  
Their shoes were so shiny they could blind an eagle out of the sky!

Meanwhile Sam and Rose made sure their dresses were ready to go as well since they would be there before anyone else.  
Danny and Sam were in charge of the refreshments while Lucaro and Rose were charge of the music.  
With everything set, the four set off to school to study and then prep the dance for the high school.  
What they didn't know what that someone was planning to ruin this special night.

School went a little too fast, but hey it was Valentine's Day, halls and classrooms were covered in red and pink paper hearts and streamers.  
In the gymnasium Danny, Lucaro, Sam and Rose were setting up the balloons and streamers for the dance.  
Then the tables and chairs went around to shape a heart with two arrows right through it.  
Danny set up the punch and cups and was able to get paper cups like hearts and the bowl matched as well.  
Sam made the heart and cupid shaped cupcakes which were very cute in detail.  
Also she made black ones that showed that heartbreak can happen as well on this commercialized holiday.

**(Well it is just so the card and candy company can make money, but hey my opinion!)**

Lucaro and Rose were setting up the sound system and the two burned cds.  
They were setup to play so that way Lucaro and Rose could dance for awhile.  
Everything was setup and our group went to change for the dance.  
Danny and Lucaro were getting dressed, but Lucaro was the most nervous of the both of them.

" Are you sure you want to go through with this? It's a very big step."

Danny asked as he did his tie right. Lucaro was having trouble.

" Yes I am. There's no one else for me and I now I have the chance to be with her forever."

Lucaro answered as he tried to do his tie and ended getting his hands tied up instead.  
Danny helped him get his tie right and calm while untangling his fingers from the mess.  
Lucaro checked his pockets for the rings and walked out with Danny seeing the other students come in the gym.  
Sam and Rose were waiting at one of the tables waiting for Danny and Lucaro.

Mr. Lancer was there controlling the refreshment stand seeing his students dancing and chatting.  
As the songs started to play most of the students went to get punch and treats.  
Danny and Sam were dancing with the other couples as the music filled the room.  
Tucker was there as well with Valerie waving to his best friend with a huge smile.

Danny chuckled at the face Valerie was making as other couples talked to them.  
Lucaro and Rose were having fun despite what happened the last time they dance.  
So far no sign of Dash, Dashound, Paulina or Pauline anywhere, but that made it better.  
Soon the music was set to slow dance in which Lucaro sighed deciding now was the time to ask Rose.

" Rose I need to ask you something, actually I should have done it so long ago." He said making her look into his eyes.

" What is it?" Rose asked nervously. She was worried they may separate due to their rocky past and meeting again seemed like a dream.

" You I love you and seeing you again after all this time made me realize second chances are limited so what I want to say is will-"

Unfortunately he was interrupted by Mr. Lance with the microphone.

" Hello students and faculty I hope you;re enjoying this holiday dance and now the time has come to announce this years Valentine King and Queen.  
Which is a surprise to me since I don't remember it being discussed. Anyway here are the winners by ballot which is another surprise.  
And the winners are... Lucaro Fenton and Rose Manson!"

He said as the gym roared with screams of joy and applause for the chosen couple.  
Both wolves paled as they were sent toward Mr. Lancer quickly by the cheering students.  
As the robes, crowns and scepters were handed, Danny and Sam cheered them on making them smile.

" Thank you Casper High for this honor and as first order I'd like to make an announcement."

Lucaro got down onto one knee removing a velvet box from his pocket.  
Rose gasped as it revealed a wolf headed ring snarling before her.

" Rose Manson will you be do me the honor and become my bride?"

Lucaro asked surprised he was able to keep his voice and hand steady.  
Rose felt tears run down her face as she answered him after all this time.

" Yes I course I will!" She said as he placed the ring on her finger.

Soon they kissed making all the girls go crazy and applaud them.  
They pulled apart blushing and holding hands from the whistles and cheers.  
Danny and Sam were happy to help them after hearing what they went through to be together.  
Suddenly the gym was filled with a red fog and soon everyone dropped except for Danny, Sam, Lucaro, Rose and Tucker.  
They checked on everyone seeing it just made them sleep heavily lucky it wasn't poisonous gas.

" It's sleeping gas, so no one is dead."

" Why didn't it affect use though it made everyone else sleep?"

" I placed a veil over us since I knew it was odd for red fog to come in."

" I think Dashound and Pauline had something to do with this!"

" Very clever for a ghost wolf. I'm very impressed it didn't affect any of you."

Our heroes turned to see who was behind all this mysterious red fog filling the gym.  
Dashound, Dash, Pauline and Paulina stepped out from the fog with evil looks on their faces.  
The owner of the voice came out making the room glow with his ominous energy.  
The one person Danny couldn't stand was...

" Vlad Plasmius!"

**TBC...Cliff Hanger! I know I know wasn't expecting him were you?  
Well I wanted to surprise you guys to make up for the lack of updates for this story.  
So enjoy until next time and don't forget to review players :P**


	22. What You Don't Know

**What You Don't Know**

**No this isn't a joke or a sick prank.  
I am back and planning to finish this story.  
What's it been like a year or so now?  
I feel really bad for not updating and for those who like this story.  
Thank you for being patient and let me know what you think as always ;)**

"Vlad Plasmius! I should have known you were behind this fog you fruit!"

Danny said in a venomous tone that would make a snake sick hearing it.

" Really Daniel? You need to change the record now, besides how can you stand beside those two?"

Vlad said as he walked closer, ignoring the growls from Lucaro,Rose,Danny,Sam and Tucker.

" I should have know you would be helping these two low lives out. After all they ruin lives just like you do with us and Danny mostly!"

Sam yelled as she stood next to Danny feeling her wolf powers rising as Vlad smirked at her reaction.

" So you and Daniel have gotten together finally. True I am the reason why Dashound and Pauline are standing next to Dash and Paulina, but Lucaro is hiding something none of you know about."

Vlad said as they focused on Lucaro who had his eyes covered as his claws and tail came out.

" He's lying! Lucaro would never keep secrets from me and would never sink to your level half-breed!"

Rose yelled at the accusation aimed at her mate, but felt nervous as Lucaro kept his eyes hidden from everyone.

" I'm sorry Rose, but I did do something to Pauline that would make anyone sick.

After I broke her arms and legs, I dipped two of my claws into a puddle of your blood and mixed a cursed powder in it and then placed them inside of her entrance. I placed a vile curse and watched her scream in pain as the blood burned inside of her. It makes her unable to feel the real pleasure and joy of sex. No matter what, she would always feel pain and then I summoned shadow beasts and let them rape and tear her apart in front of Dashound. Once that was done, I took my time mutilating him and made sure he couldn't heal or move. Then I removed the pendant off your body Rose and since then I wasn't the same. I know they deserved it, but still I feel sick for torturing them after what they did to us since I became like them."

Lucaro shifted into his werewolf form and Rose did as well holding his hand.

" See what you mated to, a vile animal that ruined my first time to be with anyone!"

Pauline roared as Dashound tried to calm her down, but she growled and snapped her teeth.  
Lucaro smiled at Rose before facing the ghost tigers and Vlad Plasmius for the final battle.

" Lucaro will never be like you or Dashound because you both enjoyed what you did without a second thought or any feeling of guilt and he didn't. We finally got a second chance to be together and nothing will stand in our way as long as well stick together.

Danny and Sam need our help so let's take them down!"

Rose said as Danny and Sam became ghost wolves as well while Vlad snapped his fingers.  
A slim, pink thermos appeared and Vlad opened it and drank the glowing pink liquid.  
Soon the thermos was tossed aside and he began to growl as his body began to shift.  
He was in his ghost form as his teeth became long and his nails became sharp as bones cracked and shifted loudly.

Onxy black fur with white and blood red stripes, covered his new body as his face became a twisted muzzle.  
His eyes were darker red with a crazed look in them as he examined his new form and slashed the ground.  
There stood Vlad as a ghost tiger with a flowing mane of white and black fur running down his back like flames.  
Tucker used his PDA to scan Vlad and was horrified at the results his computer came up with.

" He used the ghost tiger blood and fused his DNA with it to make a serum of some kind."

" No matter what form he takes, we'll take him down one way or another!"

Lucaro, Rose, Sam and Tucker focused on the ghost tigers while Danny faced Vlad.  
Vlad clicked his teeth at Danny as he charged towards him only to miss and get clawed in return.  
Danny jumped onto Vlad's back and sank his teeth into his neck and held on as the tiger reared and jumped.  
Danny bit harder as he ran his claws on Vlad's back and felt the blood gush from the claw marks.

Vlad used his tail to wrap around Danny's neck and ripped him off his back only to choke him and slam him into the ground.  
Danny tugged and clawed at the tail around his neck only to feel it tighten as he tried to free himself.  
Danny then saw his tail and flicked it into Vlad's eyes and the tiger roar in pain as Danny was able to free himself.  
Danny unleashed a sonic howl and knock Vlad into the refreshment table with a loud boom.  
Vlad groaned as the wounds on his back closed and heal back up as he stumbled onto his legs.

" You can never harm me thanks to these healing powers now prepare to beg for mercy!"

Vlad roared and he tackled Danny and they began wrestling and trying to bit each other.  
Danny managed to get Vlad's shoulders. but Vlad kept aiming at Danny's neck, but kept getting only air.  
Danny then fired heat from his eyes at the tiger's face which caught on fire instantly and released Danny as the smell of singed fur filled the air.  
Vlad managed to stop the fire, but Danny head butted him and clawed his face, leaving a line of blood on the ground as Vlad staggered from the assault.  
Suddenly Danny found himself stuck as ghost snakes held him down as he tried to get away.

" You left yourself open for my trap Daniel, soon I'll make my own army with your blood!"

Vlad said as he bared his claws and teeth and aimed at Danny, who kept trying to escape, but saw only the tiger ready to rip him apart!

**Enter Cliff Hanger!**


	23. The End

**The End**

Danny kept tugging at the snakes that bound his feet as Vlad was about to tear him apart when someone rammed into him.  
Sam tackled the tiger away from Danny and clawed up his sides with fury and wild animal rage.  
Vlad roared as he kept swiping at her, but no avail as Sam kept dodging each one.  
Rose and Lucaro soon came attacking Vlad on each side since they knocked out the other tigers.

Danny kept pulling and soon the ghost snakes disappeared and he was free from their grasp.  
He ran towards Vlad as he grabbed Rose and tossed her into Lucaro as they were sent near Danny.  
Danny leapt over them as Vlad stabbed Sam in her arm in which Danny roared and rammed his head into Vlad's.

Vlad was sent back a bit as Danny checked on Sam as she whimpered in pain from the claws left in.  
Danny got her to a safe spot and carefully removed the claws as the cut was beginning to heal.  
He smiled until he felt something sink into his neck and felt Vlad press his teeth into his neck.

Danny clawed and kicked Vlad with all his might to loosen the jaws, but it only made them go deeper.  
Sam managed to get up and bite Vlad's shoulder as he tried to get her off.  
Lucaro bit into the back of Vlad's neck and Rose attacked his legs as they tried to freed Danny.  
Vlad finally released his grip of Danny and Danny fell to the floor panting and wheezing for air and then he snapped.

He took a deep breath and unleashed the loudest ghost howl he ever done which sent Vlad into a wall.  
Danny shook as he felt his rage overflow like a waterfall, his teeth became jagged and sharp.  
His claws became larger and twisted as his muscles twitched and stretched as he stood on two feet.  
His chest expanded as his face twisted and his horns were sprouting spikes.

He strode over to Vlad and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into another wall.  
Vlad got up only to get kicked in his ribs and his back getting punched with powerful hits.  
Danny kept clawing, biting, punching and kicking Vlad without, mercy, hesitation or remorse.

Sam, Rose and Lucaro finally woke up after the howl hit them only to knock them out.  
They gasped as they watched a demonized Danny unleash his rage onto Vlad and hoped they could stop him in time.  
Soon Vlad was back in his human form, covered in cuts and bruises as he tried to defend himself against Danny.

" PPlease, have mercy Daniel, you beten me and the others, show mercy."

Vlad choked as Danny grabbed him by the throat and made him face him as his eerie red eyes bored into his.  
Danny slowly tighten his grip on Vlad's neck and roared in his nemesis face before speaking in a cold demonic tone.

" Mercy? You beg for mercy from me? You never showed mercy before when we fought before. Neither did these pathetic creatures when they beaten Lucaro in front of Rose and raped Rose, causing her to miscarriage. Then they killed her in front of him and you try to kill my mate Sam before me and you expect me to spare you?! I think not, you have gone too far now and you must pay for you foolish ideals and trying to take my mother away from my father?! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

Danny tighten his grip making Vlad's face turn purple until he felt a clawed hand touch his shoulder.  
He turned to see Sam was in her werewolf form with a worried expression on her face.  
Danny felt his mind struggle to keep control over the rage and Sam being here was making it harder.

" Danny you need to let him go. We have defeated him and the two tigers, there's no need to kill him. If you kill him, you're no better than Dashound, Pauline and Pariah. Please come back to me Danny, we all need you, I need you, I love you."

Danny felt his anger leave him as he stared into Sam's eyes and their hands intertwined.  
He leaned forwad and they shared their true first kiss, the world felt like it was melting away until a cough interrupted them.  
The pendants began to glow as they flew to Lucaro and Rose and enveloped them in a bright light.

Lucaro and Rose were in their human form and they were breathing and felt alive.  
Danny and Sam were human as well and went towards them to see what happened.  
They found Tucker knocked out behind some tables from the ghost howl earlier.

" You did it Danny, thanks to you we are finally free and we have our own bodies again. You helped us get revenge against those who ruined our freedom and now we are free to do what always wanted, to be together which means we need a place to stay until we can get our own place that is."

Danny smiled and hugged Lucaro since he was going to be living with him and Rose was doing the same with Sam.  
Clockwork came before them to thank Danny and Sam for freeing Lucaro and Rose from their pain.  
He helped remove Dashound and Pauline, Clockwork assured them that those two would never bother them or anyone again.  
He helped repair the gymnasium and erase the fact that red fog made everyone pass out.  
It was reset to where Lucaro proposed to Rose and the dance went on.

Danny and Sam were now together along with Lucaro and Rose with Tucker budding in sometimes.  
Dash and Paulina got together even though their memory was erased of being possessed.  
Vlad disappeared, but one thing's for sure, Danny and the group haven't heard or seen the last of Vlad Masters.  
Also Clockwork helped the shadow beasts create a new home in the ghost zone and repair the bad history and damage.

**The End**

**Well everyone this the final hapter and the end to my Danny Phantom Story.  
I know it was well overdue, but I've been through lot of stress tht made this slow.  
I am glad to those who waited for me to update and I feel bad for those to may have given up.  
I hope Rie Fan will review this for that person helped alot even though they leave anomous reviews.  
Still maybe I'll add an epilogue to this r maybe a sequel, but until then I have other stories.  
Ineed to finish other ones I left hanging on for too long now so with that thank you for reading and Peace Out Players :P**


End file.
